


What's 8000 Men?

by Stephice



Category: One Piece
Genre: 69, Annoyed Franky, Depressed Usopp, Destroyed Sunny, M/M, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephice/pseuds/Stephice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp is depressed about something and Zoro refuses to let it go until Usopp tells him his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's 8000 Men?

**Author's Note:**

> I have improved my writing (atleast I'd like to think so) and decided that this work is kinda, well, not good. So I am currently going over it and improving it little by little. Edits will be made!

“I am brave captain Usopp, I lead an army of over 8000 men!”  
Usopp thought of this as he stared into the vast sea.  
Usopp knew 8000 men was hardly anything in this world of brave men but it always made him feel better. 

“Oy! Usopp!” Usopp looked up from the sea to the annoyed cook.  
“Usopp hurry up and get your ass over here.”  
Usopp blankly stared at the chef. The chef gave an annoyed sigh,  
“We can’t start eating until you get here!”  
Usopp snickers too himself as he knows that’s definitely not true. Luffy probably has eaten half the food by now and the others need to eat before the captain devours it all. Still he appreciates the cooks sincerity. 

Usopp walks through the kitchens door. He is greeted with a normal but still hectic sight. Luffy is stretching his arms across the table grabbing food so fast that his arm is barely visible. Brook is, as usual, getting more food on himself then in his mouth (but he doesn’t have a mouth to being with). The navigator is yelling at them both as the cook fawns over her, Usopp finds it hard to see the appeal. Zoro has finished his meal and is taking a nap in his chair. Yep, same as always.

Usopp sits on his usual seat next too Zoro and Nami. The cook pauses his fawning to put a plate in front of Usopp that he managed to protect from Luffy. 'Not that it does much good anymore...' Usopp thinks as he watches his food quickly disappear and 'somehow' end up in the captains mouth. The swordsman awakens from his nap and opens one of his eyes to stare at Usopp.  
“Oy, Usopp, whats up?”  
Usopp flinches at the sudden questioning.  
“Hu-huh? What? U-um nothings wrong…”  
Usopp feels a a drop of sweat run down his face.  
By now everyone has stopped eating (except the captain who continues to chew slowly) and is looking at Usopp with concern.  
The captain swallows and the usually smiley look on his face is gone.  
“Usopp, I know you’re a liar, but your problems make us feel sad! If you feel sad you should tell us! It isn’t something that you should lie about, especially when you have all of us willing to help!”

Usopp feels immediately guilty about not telling them, it’s not that he doesn’t trust them… it’s just... he isn’t comfortable with sharing... with them.  
“Guys… seriously i’m okay!”  
Usopp smiles and scratches the back of his head  
The others stare at him unconvinced. Usopp knows that they aren’t going to get off his back until he presents them with a problem they can fix.  “Well… fine… the truth is I just…uh… I… uh… miss my hometown…”  
Usopp manages to stutter out, usually he is quite good at lying but this time he had trouble coming up with one.  
The captain gives a disappointed face  
“Is that it? Booooooooring!”  
Nami whacks him hard on the head which breaks the chair and leaves Luffy lying on the floor. The shipwright gives an annoyed sigh at the newly broken chair, he doesn't dare say anything about it though, it isn't worth fighting with the navigator.  
“Usopp is clearly distressed about this and you treat your nakama’s problem like some sought of joke?!”  
The two begin to argue while the others are distracted by the two of them, they forget about the sniper. Usopp is relieved at the sudden distraction now that the attention is off him. However Zoro, has his one eye, firmly fixed on Usopp. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Usopp watches as everyone starts heading to bed. Usopp doesn’t really feel like sleeping but he knows that he will need it, just in case his captain feels like going on an adventure. Though, knowing this, he still decides to stay up for atleast bit longer. 

He heads to the swing to pass the time, and maybe, hopefully, but unlikely... be able to swing the problem right out of him. No? 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Zoro is on watch today. He had a nap during dinner so he has enough energy to train tonight. The swordsman is doing he pre-training meditation when he hears a loud crashing that makes him loose his concentration. With an annoyed sigh he climbs down the ropes to yell at whoever was making the noise.

He sees the sniper lying across the grass grimacing in pain. Zoro’s face turns sour.  
“Oy, what the hell happened to you?”  
Usopp looks up having just noticed the swordsman presence. He stumbles back at seeing the annoyed look on his face.  
“D-don’t h-hurt meeeee! I-I-I didn’t mean to annoy you.”  
The swordsman relaxes his face and sighs  
“Whatever Usopp, whats wrong?”  
“Oh, I uh, fell of the swing.”  
“Yeah, I know, I can see that,” The swordsman scoffs, “but I mean like whats wrong with you? You were clearly bothered at dinner.”  
Usopp, although clearly still fearing the swordsman's temper, begind to look annoyed  
“I told you already! I miss my hometown! Now can everyone leave me alone!”  
Usopp storms off too somewhere in the ship before Zoro gets a chance to stop him as he knows the chances of the swordsman finding him are very slim.  
“Tch, that idiot…” Zoro mumbles to himself.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Usopp didn’t get any sleep that night… when he ran away from Zoro he found himself hiding in the kitchen with a chair blocking the door. Usopp couldn't believe how childish he was last night. I mean, a chair? Really? He goes red when ever he thinks about it what happened. He had been in the kitchen all night and now he can see the sun coming up through the window. 

While Usopp stares out the window, there is a rattle at the door and Usopp turns to see who is making the noise. He spots a rather annoyed looking Sanji trying to open the door. Usopp chuckles, not having seen anyone all night and the first face he sees is that one was funny! Although Sanji must of seen this as a challenge and not something funny, Usopp concludes when Sanji starts spinning and next thing Usopp knows there is a door flying at his face.

Usopp manages to hide under the table just in time.

“Ack! What the hell Sanji! You could’ve killed me!” Usopp says crawling out from under the table. Although when he looks at Sanji's face again he goes quiet. 

Sanji looked like he had fire in his eyes.

“What the hell is what I should be asking you! Why the hell are you blocking the kitchen with a chair and laughing about it?! You think it’s funny that two lovely ladies are going to have a late meal?!”

Usopp stays silent too scared to speak and to scared to be able to think of a suitable response. 

The cook sighs and just walks past him to begin making breakfast.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Sanji had finished preparing breakfast and calls the crew in.

Brook, Nami, Chopper and Luffy are the first to arrive who all talk their usual seats.  
Next to arrive is Zoro.

Usopp flinches when he walks in and instantly goes red when he can feel Zoro watching him. Zoro acts like normal though and takes his usually seat next to Usopp. Usopp stares down at his food, occasionally glancing at Zoro to make sure of no sudden movements. Each time Usopp takes a quick glance at the swordsman he can see him stare right back at him. Usopp is to preoccupied with Zoro to be worried about eating his food, or the fact that it is being stolen.

Franky is the last to arrive. He is covered in burnt cola with a huge smile on his face.  
“Hey guys I just finished my new inven-“ Franky pauses when his foot steps on the broken door. The shipwright looks down and lifts his glasses to get a better look and a better look he did, his face switches to one of annoyance. He grits his teeth, picks up the door and walks out the entrance. As he leaves Usopp can vaguely hear him mutter, “Yeah, it’s not like I care that you guys keep destroying my masterpiece…”

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Zoro can't help but be intrigued by the snipers newly found attitude, but what he does know is he can't stop staring at him, as if staring at him for long enough would suddenly unveil the truth. His constant staring isn't unnoticed by the sniper as Zoro can see the quick, momentary glances they sniper send his way, Zoro doesn't particularly care though. 

Breakfast ends and the crew begins their day. Usopp is fishing alone. He is still bothered by something. Usually he would be by Luffy’s side, wether that be fishing or some sought of game those two play that he doesn’t get.  
He walks up too Usopp and taps him on the back. Usopp jumps at the contact and whips around his head. When he sees the swordsman’s face he instantly goes red which Zoro smirks at.  
“Uh! Zoro! I um… i’m sorry about last night… you know… storming off and all.”  
Zoro unsheathes one of his swords to intimidate Usopp, who goes blue.  
“Well… if you’re really sorry… then you’ll tell me whats up. Won’t you?”  
The still blue with fear Usopp has sweat now dripping down his whole face.  
“I uh…um…uh…ha-ah…”  
There is a loud banging just behind them. The captain lands in the middle of the boat.

“ISLAND!!! GUYS THERE IS AN ISLAND!!! TIME FOR AN ADVENTURE!!!”  
Zoro is now more interested in the island then he is of Usopp at the moment.  
“Is it inhabited?”  
“Yep! They dress funny too!”  
The captain says excitedly with a big smile.  
“Good, we were running out of booze.”  
Zoro turns back around to interrogate Usopp but he had already managed to escape and is hiding somewhere.  
“Damn… i’m not gonna be able to find him in the time it takes to go ashore.”

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Usopp managed to escape Zoro by hiding in an old cola barrel until they docked. He runs off the ship but Zoro spots him before he can get away, Usopp has a head start but Zoro is running after him and the swordsman is much faster than he is. 

He keeps running across the town. He notices something weird. Very weird. It was as Luffy said, everyone was dressed weirdly, really weirdly. Men wore tight suited everything, some men had animals on their crotch. Women wore skimpy clothing, even more so than Nami’s. Not that he would ever tell that to Nami, he wanted to live out the rest of his life thank you very much. Their ‘shirts’ could barely be called shirts, they were just stickers. They barely wore an underwear either. When he looked around more he noticed that not only the inhabitants were weird but the whole town was. There was no normal colour everything was pink, blue, purple, black or white. The building were very oddly shaped as well.

Usopp look around, stunned at the sight but he quickly came back to his senses. He was standing right out in the open! Zoro might see him! He quickly ducked into the closest store. The store contained small viles and pills of sorts. Usopp looked around frantically looking for somewhere to hide. The man at the counter is eyeing him curiously. 

“Hiding from someone dear boy?”  
The cashier says in a sought of sassy voice  
Usopp turns to the cashier.  
“Yeah… a man I know is chasing me because I won’t tell him what he wants to know.”  
The cashier nods  
“That sought of situation happens a lot in this town. If you need somewhere to hide you can come round back.”  
“Really? Thanks a lot.”  
The cashier unlocks a door and opens it for him. Usopp makes his way through. The room is dark with no windows just some old boxes with some odd weapons in them.  
“Say mister, you use some odd weapons, not too many people fight with whips.”

Suddenly the door is slammed behind him and he hears a click. He was locked in…  
Usopp freezes and then he finally understands the situation.  
“HEY! MISTER! UNLOCK THE DAMN DOOR!”  
Usopp hammers the door.  
“LET ME OUT!”  
Usopp runs into the door in hopes of it coming off the hinges. It didn’t work.  
“Oy! Dear boy! I know your eager but I can’t play with you until the day is over.”  
The cashier chuckles and Usopp feels a wave of dread wash over him. There was no way out. He collapses to the floor.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Zoro managed to catch a glimpse of Usopp running towards the town and quickly bounded after him. He would’ve caught him by now had the shitty cook not blocked his path just to tell him not to get lost. As if that would ever happen. By the time the cook lets him go he can only see a glimpse of Usopp very much so in the distance and he runs as fast as he can to catch up.  
He sees Usopp just standing their in the middle of the town looking around. This is his chance to finally get answers, although, when he looks around too he notices the town is very weird and he is distracted by his surroundings for a second. In that split second Usopp began running again, he looses sight of him. He looks around and figures out that he hasn’t left the area and therefore must be in one of the shops. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

“Damn! Where the hell is he! I’ve checked more shops than their are here! And is it just me or do all the shopkeepers look exactly the same?!”  
Zoro pants as he goes through the shops once more. 

“What’s this a new shop? When the hell did this get here?! What is this? A chemist?”  
Zoro picks up one of the viles. The label reads, ‘tail growing.’  
“What a fucking weird chemist…” Zoro mutters  
Zoro turns his attention to the man behind the counter.  
“Oy! Mister have you seen a long nosed man around here?”  
“A long nosed man? Oh, you must be the man he was running from! Ha ha ha, he was here but he left I think he went somewhere to the south if that is any help.”

“Really?! Thanks! That helps a lot!”  
Zoro is halfway out the door when he hears a banging. He pauses and turns around. He sees the cashier sweat and look to the corner.  
“What the hell was that?”  
“Wh-what was what?” The cashier says nonchalantly  
The swordsman give a frown to the cashier and walks up too him. He shoves his face close to his and warns  
“I swear, if Usopp is here I will be taking your head!”  
“I… um… sorry I forgot he was here! He is right in this room here.”  
The shopkeeper opens the door and right in the doorway is the sniper. The swordsman lets out a sigh of relief.  
“Good you’re safe… and I finally caught you!”  
Usopp gives a half hearted smile and looks down at the ground. Zoro turns to the cashier and unsheathes one of his swords.  
“I’m pretty sure I told you that if Usopp was here I would be taking you’re head.”  
Zoro says in an intimidating voice while he raises the sword to the cashiers neck.  
The cashier stumbles back and trips over his own foot hitting his head on the counter and falling unconscious. Zoro sighs.  
“Haahh… what an idiot… you’re an idiot too Usopp and you are gonna tell me whats up, but first I need some heavy booze after this and you’re coming with me.  
Zoro grabs the unwilling Usopp’s hand and drags him to the nearest tavern.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆  Zoro places another sake in front of Usopp. Usopp isn’t much one for alcohol but Zoro did save him so he has no choice but to tell him whats wrong, and Usopp needs the alcohol to make it easier too say. Usopp downs his sake in one go to try and drunken himself up. The alcohol hits harder this time and Usopp begins to get dizzy. He feels himself fall off the chair but he is too drunk to catch himself. He braces himself for the impact until a strong arm catches him.

“Woah, Usopp slow down…” Zoro sighs “You probably need some rest, lets leave.”

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Zoro takes Usopp back to the ship and lies him down in the sick bay.  
“Chopper is asleep so you won’t be getting any medical advice for now.”  
Usopp hopes his drunkeness will get Zoro off his back about his problem.  
“So Usopp, whats been bothering you?”  
Usopp’s hopes were crushed. Usopp knows he has no choice but to say it after all the swordsman had done for him…  
Usopp sighs and closes his eyes.

“When we came back after the two years I bragged that I was no longer part of the weakling trio, that I was no longer a coward, but I still am… and when I see how much the rest of the crew has grown I can’t…” Tears begin to form in Usopp’s eyes. “I can’t… I won’t ever be equal to you guys…”

Zoro is confused. He is confused as to why Usopp is so sad over such a small problem. He is confused as to why he hid this. But his nakama is crying and clearly upset about it. Zoro wraps one of his arms around the crying snipers shoulders.  
“Usopp… that kind of problem isn’t a big deal! You’re not weak. You’re part of the Straw hats and therefore are equal to everyone else in the crew.”  
Usopp frowns and more tears fall from his eyes.  
“This is why I never brought it up! Why I never discussed it! I know all that but I can’t stop feeling like this! I knew none of you would understand! You’re to powerful to know what it feels like to be weak…”  
Zoro gives Usopp a sympathetic look and holds him closer. The thought occurs to him… he has never tried to comfort anyone before… how do you comfort someone? Zoro tried to recall how people from Alabasta comforted each other after the war ended. He recalls a man rubbing a crying woman arm while holding her close. 

Zoro pulls Usopp closer towards him and rubs his arm gently.  
What else did the man do? Zoro suddenly remembers the memory and copies his actions onto Usopp.  
Zoro brings Usopp’s head closer to lie on his chest and rubs his head. He can feel Usopp’s tears soaking through and sticking to his shirt. He then kisses Usopp’s head. Usopp freezes and his tears top. Did that work? Zoro thinks and goes to kiss him again. 

Usopp is frozen solid. Did Zoro really just do that? It felt good though… He gets up off of Zoro’s chest and faces towards him. Usopp leans into Zoro and kisses him, Zoro’s mouth is still open making it easy to slide his tongue in. Usopp feels better when he is doing this. Luckily Zoro reciprocates. They find themselves battling each others tongue for a while until they run out of breath. Usopp finds himself on top of Zoro’s lap. They stare intently at each other. Usopp breaks the eye contact too look down because he feels something pushing against his pants. When he looks down he notices he is not the only one suffering from the same problem. Zoro’s erection is easily visible pushing against Zoro’s pants. Usopp looks back up too see a blushing Zoro.

“U-um, I didn’t mean for it to, you know, but I can’t help it!”  
Zoro says frantically. Zoro really has no experience with this does he? Usopp think too himself  
“Hey Zoro what you did before… it made me feel better…”  
Zoro frowns, well if it made him feel better then I should keep going right? Zoro thinks as he bends back down to kiss Usopp. All of a sudden Usopp puts his fingers on Zoro’s mouth.  
“What’s wrong? Didn’t you just ask for me to do it again?”  
Zoro asks with a hint of annoyance in his voice  
“Sorry… but that isn’t enough to make me feel better anymore…”  
Suddenly Usopp bends down to face the swordsman's bulge.  
“Oy, Usopp what are you doing?”  
Zoro says looking down at the sniper while sweat drops down his face. As Zoro says this Usopp sucks on the fabric right where Zoro’s erection is. Zoro winces at the sudden contact.  
“Ah!.. Usopp…”

Usopp continues sucks on the bulge hearing the occasional moan from Zoro.  
“Usopp…”  
The swordsman gasps and the sniper sees this as a sign to go further. Usopp pulls out Zoro’s hard erection dripping with saliva and pre cum. Usopp gave a small lick to the tip of Zoro’s cock. Zoro’s body jolts and a small gasp escapes. Usopp feels himself getting turned on by the swordsman’s arousal. He stops holding back and puts the head of Zoro’s cock into his mouth.  
“AH! A-AH!”  
Zoro’s body shivers inside of Usopp’s mouth. Usopp gasps and pulls out his own erection and begins to stroke himself. He begins to push himself deeper onto Zoro’s cock making sure to keep up the same rhythm for himself.  
“Ah…ha…Usopp…stop…”  
Zoro places his arms on Usopp’s shoulders and pushes him off. Usopp looks confused and disappointed. Had he not done a good job?  
“Lie down.”  
Zoro pins Usopp to the bed and straddles him.His red panting face stares the sniper straight in the eyes. He then begins to too strip himself. He removes his shirt and flings it across the room knocking over a few of Choppers medicines. He will apologise later. The swordsman traces Usopp abs with his index finger. The swordsman puts his mouth to the snipers ear and whispers,  
“You really think you’re weak, you look plenty strong too me…”  
Usopp quivers under Zoro’s soft touch.  
Zoro slides the straps off Usopp and pulls his clothes off leaving Usopp completely naked in front of him.  
“O-oy… if you’re gonna leave me like this then you have to do the same…”

Zoro gives the sniper a devious smile. He stands on the side of the bed and starts to to take off his pants. He smiles down at Usopp’s gawked expression. He climbs over the top of Usopp and faces his cock. He opens his mouth and devours the snipers erection. His gag reflex is non-existent thanks to santoryu, making it easy for him to deep throat the sniper. Usopp bites his lip to try and hold back a moan. He doesn’t want to alert anyone in the crew. The swordsman’s erection is just above his head and he takes it in his mouth in hope of stifling his moans. The swordsman stops sucking because of the sudden pleasure. Usopp bobs his head up and down making keeping in time with Zoro. The swordsman’s breathing becomes more erratic and he his sucking becomes irregular but faster. Usopp moans at the new sudden speed and reciprocates it onto Zoro’s cock. The swordsman growls and Usopp is able to feel his sharp breaths on his cock. The slight contact makes him shiver and he begins to make stifled moans. The both increase their speed as they get near to orgasm. Usopp scratches the side of the bed making it tear as he reaches orgasm inside Zoro’s mouth. The swordsman growls and cums inside of Usopp’s mouth. The room becomes filled with stifled moaning. 

Zoro drops down next to Usopp gasping from the orgasm whilst Usopp lies down on his side looking at Zoro with the swordsman’s seed dripping out of his mouth. Zoro climbs over the top of Usopp, his hands next to his head.  
“Hey… Usopp… feeling any better?”  
The swordsman pants. Usopp gives him a mischievous grin and wraps his arms around the swordsman’s neck.  
“Not yet…”  
The swordsman smiles at the permission to go further.  
“I was hoping you’d say that… but don’t think i’m gonna hold back.”  
Zoro flips Usopp onto his stomach and leans over him.  
“O-oy! Zoro! N-not yet! I’m not ready!”  
“Shut up Usopp, I just told you i’m not holding back.”  
Zoro begins to push in his cock. Usopp squirms.  
“Wait! Zoro! Stop! Stop! Red-red-red-red-red-red-red-red-red!  
Usopp tries to wriggle out from Zoro’s muscley body. He manages to slide away from him, and onto the floor. He lands on his head causing a small dent on the floor and a big bump causing all the viles from the shelves to come crashing to the floor. Some contain acid which both Zoro and Usopp question what they are for. However, that’s the least of their worries as the acid starts to burn the floor and furniture. Usopp lies there staring at the smoke rising from the puddles. Zoro is sitting atop the bed momentarily distracted too. The swordsman eventually looses interest.  
“Calm down Usopp it’s not gonna hurt.”  
Zoro grabs the snipers wrist and pulls him back up onto the bed. He lays Usopp back onto his stomach.  
“Hey Zoro! Wait! The acid!”  
“Relax… the burning has already stopped and I can’t wait anymore…” Zoro strokes Usopp still hard cock, “and neither can you.”

The sniper feels his body go warm at the touch and found himself giving himself up to Zoro. The swords man lifts his butt up and hunches over him, prodding his cock right at Usopp’s entrance. Zoro pushes into his entrance slowly making sure not to freak out the sniper again. Zoro can feel his entrance get larger and the tip of his cock slide in. Usopp is shivering beneath him and the sight makes Zoro shiver, he can’t wait any longer. He thrusts his cock into Usopp making Usopp’s head go back as he writhers about.  
“Hah… hah… tight…”  
Zoro breathes adjusting too the new sensation.  
“Godammit Zoro… that hurt…pull out!”  
Usopp says in a pained voice.  
“No way Usopp… its too good.”  
Zoro begins to thrust in and out of Usopp. Usopp tries to get away but Zoro wraps his arms around him.  
“ZORO IT HURTS! PULL OUT!”  
“Guh, hah hah… shut up Usopp.  
Zoro shoves his hand inside of Usopp mouth to shut him up.  
The room is filled with moans and gasps from Zoro whilst gasps and whines from Usopp. Zoro feels himself near orgasm, Zoro removes his hand from Usopp to place one of them on the bed and the other on Usopp’s cock. He balances himself on the hand on the bed and his thrusts begin tog et faster, he makes sure to stroke Usopp just as fast.  
“Ah! Ah! Zoro… not so fast!”  
Usopp begins to moan as he feels himself nearing orgasm. Zoro’s vision goes blurred and his body collapses onto Usopp as he reaches orgasm, he gives a choked moan and cums inside of Usopp. The heat from Zoro sends a chill down Usopp which pushes him off the edge. He collapses onto the bed as he cums in a screaming orgasm.

Zoro collapses on top of Usopp and closes his eyes. They both lie their for a while. Zoro happily resting on top of Usopp.  
“Say Usopp… round two?”  
Zoro doesn’t get an answer so he opens his eye and looks down on the sniper. He is asleep.  
“Wait… you fell asleep, so quickly?”  
Zoro whispers no expecting an answer. He smiles and lies beside Usopp and also goes to sleep.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

 

The next morning Usopp is first to awake, he gets up to put his clothes on when he feels a sharp pain in his backside, causing him to tumble to the floor in pain.  
“Dammit Zoro…”  
He picks himself up slowly, grabbing his overalls on the way up. He slides them on and begins silently making his way towards the door. ∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ Zoro begins to slowly awake after hearing a loud bump. He opens his eye to see Usopp is quietly walking to the door, clearly trying to avoid him. “Usopp… you feeling any better?”  
Zoro can see Usopp flinch as he turns around to face Zoro, which kind of amuses him.  
“I am..." Usopp says slowly, scratching his the back of his neck. Slowly though, a cheeky smile begins to form on his face as begins speaking again. "After sleeping with you I found out everyone has their weak points.”  
Usopp smiles happily at Zoro.  
“Thats good Usopp! Glad to be of help!" Zoro grins stupidly, not yet getting Usopp's joke "… Wait. What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Zoro just got it.  
Usopp laughs hysterically as he skips out the door.  
Zoro frowns when the door is closed and he is left alone in the room. Looking around he can't help decide if he he amused or bewildered, they're pretty much the same thing right? .  
“Wow… we really messed this room up huh…”  
Zoro mumbles as he gets out of bed to pick up his shirt.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

Chopper walks into his sick bay to prepare some medicine. He opens the door and quickly notices the mess. He screams in shock alerting the crew.  
“Ahhhhh! What the hell happened? Which one of you bastards ruined my doctors office?”  
Franky is the first too arrive to the screaming doctors aid. He lifts his glasses at the burnt floor, broken glass and ripped sheets.  
“Oh sunny… how can they be so cruel to you…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work.


End file.
